Los ecos de tus susurros
by DiamondBerry
Summary: Pero creo que eres tu y estas casi igual, tan hermosa como entonces, quizas mas. Sigues pareciendo la chica mas triste de la ciudad.¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde los primero errores?¿Del interrogante en tu mirada?


**Los ecos de tus susurros.**

Por: Peerfectaa.

Sakura CardCaptor pertenece a Clamp.

Este Fic no contiene nada referido a las cartas Clow o algo que tenga que ver con Sakura y su magia.

Desde ya, muchas gracias.

Cuando el amanecer comenzaba a caer y sus cortinas permitían que intrusos rayos de sol se colaron por ellas, para dirigirse a cumplir su objetivo de despertarlo o por lo menos que arrugue su rostro a causa de las molestias del sol. Comienza a abrir sus ojos chocolates lentamente para qué estos se acostumbraran a la luz. Frunciendo el rostro, pide a Morfeo que se adueñe de el nuevamente, pero este se niega. Mientras un sonido molesto comienza a ser un taladro en su cabeza, apaga el despertador (lo que el llamaba apagarlo era tirarlo al piso, haciendo que deje de sonar). Se sienta entre sus sabanas y aun perezoso trata de resucitar. Se sentía cansado, agobiado y aburrido, eso era normal. Así se sentía todos los días, que se sintiera así quería decir que desde la noche al mañana nada había cambiado en su aburrida y rutinaria vida de abogado.

Cuando encendía la cafetera había adoptado la costumbre de encender el televisor para ver las noticias. Suspira, en verdad las noticias no le gustaban solo quería tener un tema de conversacion con sus compañeros de trabajo, y no siempre hacer las mismas charlas de fútbol, mujeres, automóviles y clima. El sujeto de las noticias le contaba: cuantos niños habían muerto de diferentes enfermedades; que Bush aun sufre la perdida de las Torres Gemelas; y que los asesinatos habían disminuido a comparacion del mes pesado.

Sale de su cómodo apartamento, dispuesto a tomar el metro, mientras observa que siempre esta la misma gente, el mismo color de cielo, la misma ahora, hasta parecía que los mismos pajaros cantaban la canción de siempre. Los rayos del sol de la mañana se habían comenzado a agotar, haciendo que nubes amenazadoras de lluvias comiencen a rodear el cielo para dar lugar a una tormenta.

Sus pasos ligeros y descuidados se hacían cada vez mas lentos, sabia que ya había llegado a la parada del metro, donde siempre se encontraba la misma gente de todos los días, de todas las semanas y de todos los meses. Cada uno perdido en los bostezos, y mirándose las caras unos a los otros. Eran compañeros de su rutina, personas totalmente desconocidas que no sabían nada de la vida de el, ni el de las de ellos, pero sin embargo eran conocidos de esos que los ves todos los días y que quizás notas algún cambio en su imagen o su humor y solo se hablan en un lenguaje de miradas.

Cuando después de tanto analizarce entre ellos, al fin llega el metro, este Miércoles estaba algo vacío, y eso lo ponía, quizás, de un raro buen humor. Esta vez en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, una extraña pero a la vez dulce.

Señores, el joven Shaoran Li a sonreído por primera y quizás ultima vez en el día. Desde que comenzaba a subirse al metro, sintió que al fin algo seria diferente hoy.

Se sienta en lo que el en las mañanas llama "_su lugar_", deja caer su cuerpo algo cansado de la repetición de los días. Pero algo en su interior le quería anunciar a gritos que hoy algo seria diferente.

Shaoran tenia 42 años, divorciado de su esposa Misako Shigushure y una hermosa hija de 12 años, Akane Li. El hombre que alguna vez fue un joven apuesto, llamativo y lleno de vida, se había ido perdiendo a medida que se le sumaban los días, aquella inocente sonrisa había sido borrada por un bigote y una barba, que le prestaban mas años de los que tenia. Unas ojeras provocadas por la falta de sueño, una tos insoportable proveniente del cigarrillo, y un físico no tan llamativo, comparado como cuando era joven. Había dejado de jugar al fútbol por su rodilla, no tenia amigos y tampoco los necesitaba. Su hija, a veces, era su única compañia.

Mientras recuerda las buenos momentos, su mirada se dirige a una mujer de casí su misma edad, pero tenia algo, esa forma de parpedear, esa manera de mirar perdida en el viaje, le recordaba algo. No, le recordaba a alguien. Se la queda mirando, había una palabra para describirla y esa era "_hermosa_".

"Si bien no tiene la misma piel que antes, pero si. Esos ojos, ese brillo en su mirada, ella es la única dueña de esas esmeraldas, ahora algo apagadas por el peso de los años, pero si. No me quiero ilusionar, no me atrevo a decir nada, no estoy seguro, pero esos ojos sin duda son los tuyos, mi amada y pequeña Sakura...".

Shaoran comienza a hundirse en un espiral de sentimientos en donde la angustia, el recuerdo, el amor y la felicidad juegan con sus emociones. La podía reconocer, y mientras mas la miraba, mas se aseguraba que las facciones de aquella castaña y de mirada verde eran las de aquella muchachita que parecía la mas alegre pero a la vez la mas triste de Tomoeda. Pero...¿que hacia allí? ¿Que podía estar haciendo Sakura Kinomoto en Hong Kong? No lo sabia, pero de alguna forma tomaría valor para preguntarle. No sin antes...recordar...recordarla...y recordarse..._juntos_.

_- " Joven Li, bienvenido a su nuevo salón de clases. No es lo mismo que Hong Kong pero sus compañeros, estoy seguro, que lo harán sentir a gusto"- comento un profesor masculino de cabello castaño claro, el profesor Terada sonríe a Shaoran, que para esto solo era un niña de cortos 12 años. - "Sientate al lado de Kinomoto"- indica el profesor al niño de ojos chocolates._

Shaoran sigue su curso a donde había sido indicado, se deja caer timidamente en su asiento y es cuando por primera vez la ve: sonriendole amigablemente. Una sonrisa que por mas que Shaoran quisiera, jamas la olvidaría.

- " Soy Sakura Kinomoto, Li. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien"- agrego Sakura luego de otra sonrisa que esta vez provoco el sonroje de las mejillas del varón, mientras que detrás de el se oye una risita contagiosa y llena de vida. Aquel dulce sonido había sido provocado por una jovencita de una gran palidez, dueña de una cabello largo y decorado de risos azabaches y de ojos violaseos.- " Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, espero que los tres seamos muy buenos amigos."- dijo alegremente la ojiverde, mientras que el varón solo atinaba a quedarse mudo y sonrojado.

"Y no hicimos tan buenos amigos los tres, y después de conocer a la hermosa persona que es Sakura Kinomoto, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de mi amiga. Cuando teníamos ya 17 años, se lo dije...aun puedo recordar aquella tarde..."

_Era verano en Tomoeda. La joven Sakura y el joven Shaoran caminaban animada-mente por el parque del Pingüino, estaba atardeciendo, el sol se iba debilatando a medida de cada minuto. Y mientras mas caminaban, el moreno podía notar como su corazón se aceleraba por cada palabra que Sakura pronunciaba, y no lo soportaba a cada segundo la notaba mas preciosa que todos los días. Se le hacia tan difícil seguir siendo amigo de la persona que lo enamoraba cada día mas. Se detubieron a charlar un rato mas en el puente que frecuentaban cada vez que iban o volvían del colegio._

Y mientras Sakura notaba rara expresión en los ojos de su amigo, a el le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. Y sin dudarlo por mucho tiempo, sujeta el delicado rostro de la ojiverde y lo atrae hacia el suyo haciendo que por primera e inolvidable vez sus labios se rocen y comiencen a besarse suavemente. Ella acaricio el cabello sedoso de el, y poso sus brazos en los hombros de el. Mientras que Shaoran se aferraba a la estreche cintura de la castaña. Cuando por necesidad de aire sus labios dejan de chocarse, Sakura sonríe y acaricia su nariz contra el perfecto rostro de Shaoran.

- " Desde...hace un tiempo que me di cuenta."- comento misterioso el apuesto y joven muchacho aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ella lo mira curiosa - " ¿De que te diste cuenta, Shaoran?- pregunta fascinada por lo que acababa de terminar.

Shaoran traga saliva y sabe que es el momento de confesar lo que su mejor amiga lo hacia sentir - " De...que...me había enamorada de ti, Sakura"- confeso el, seguro de sus sentimientos y de sus palabras, aunque no sentía temor al decirlo, ella se sonrojo y lo regalo una mirada que por...no importaba, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la mirada de Sakura, le había erizado la piel. Desde esa misma tarde comenzaron su primer y verdadero noviazgo, que quisieron que fuera eterno.  


--

"Aun recuerdo sus labios con los mios, ese adictivo mas no inofensivo sabor a ellos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo Sakura". Pensaba Shoran mientras todavía observaba a aquella "mujer"

_Llovía en Tomoeda, el cielo estaba triste, y no era el único. Una joven castaña lloraba desconsolada mente en el hombro de su "novio". Mientras el solo la acompañaba a desahogarse. Shaoran entendía la tristeza de Sakura, su hermano Touya se había marchado a trabajar a América, y ya no lo tendría como todos los días molestándola o llamándola "monstruo"._

Entre sollozos la muchacha de ojos verdes trataba de buscar consuelo entre aquellos brazos en los que se sentía protegida - " Tu...nunca me dejes."- dice suspirando y tratando de no romper el llanto.

El joven sonríe y la abraza fuertemente- "Jamas, Sakura, jamas" - aunque no sabia en verdad que decirle, pero brindándole su apoyo ella quizás, se sintiria mejor.

- " Tengo miedo Shaoran"- confiesa Sakura empapando el hombro del caballero-"Tengo miedo del futuro."

El solo la abraza.

"Todavía no entiendo. No puedo creerlo, ahora que la encuentro sentada justo en frente mio, recuerdo cada noche que la quería olvidar con otras, siempre me arrepentía de haberla arrojada tan lejos de mi cuerpo, por el solo simple hecho de tener miedo de perderla o lastimarla. Y antes de lastimarla y no poder darle todo lo que imaginamos, decidí mejor dejarla."

_En aquel parque en donde habían comenzado, es donde debían terminar después de 4 años de llamarla su "novia", Shaoran temía no hacerla feliz y rompió con ella una tarde igual a la que recordaban como habían empezado._

La ojiverde no entendía las razones de Shaoran - "¿Por que no me dejas decidir a mi si soy feliz contigo?"- preguntaba desafiente y desentendida.

Shaoran no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos y ver como en ellos se reflejaba su corazón esmeralda romperse -"Temo no hacerte ni la mitad de lo feliz que tu me haces, esto sera lo mejor para los dos, mi amor." dice el, besando la frente de la muchacha y alejándose de ella con los ojos empapados de temor y dolor.

- " ¡Eres increíble Shaoran!"- grito y fue las ultimas palabras que escucho de la dulce voz de la castaña de ojos verdes. Nunca mas se volvieron a ver. Y Shaoran volvió a Hong Kong, donde su vida cambio a blanco y negro, sin el espiral de colores que Sakura le regalaba en su larga estadía en Tomoeda.  


--

"Y aun lo siento, aun puedo sentir el temblor en mis piernas, mis manos sudadas y la llama que encendiste en aquel entonces, nunca se apago, mi dulce Sakura. Aun cuando pasaron los años, nunca es tarde para volver a amarte. Y antes de que te bajes y le robes todo el brillo a este vagón debo acercarme y tratar de hacerte despertar tus sentimientos hacia mi una vez mas, y recordarte que antes de rendirnos, nuestro amor fue eterno, como hasta el día de hoy".

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Shaoran, se levanta con la misma seguridad que no había perdido con el paso de los años. Se acerca tercamente a la mujer y sus miradas se encuentran, el hombre siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y al mismo tiempo un nudo en la garganta que había subido desde su pecho, le corta la voz y la transforma en temblorosa - "¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo, te acuerdas de mi?"- dice esperanzado, mientras la mujer solo parpadea seguidamente, y busca reconocerlo con la mirada.

Tímida la mujer sonríe y sus mejillas se acaloran -"Disculpe pero creo, señor, que se equivoco de persona."- le dice con total franqueza.

Shaoran siente como alfileres se clavan en su pecho-"Disculpe Señorita, me recordó a una mujer que conocí hace ya muchos años"- se decepciono el, y recuerda algo triste que debe bajarse en esa parada, la mujer sonríe tiernamente y lo mira alejarse.

Confundido, pero seguro de que era "_su_" Sakura, y con porta-folio en mano, rasca su cabeza y mientras sigue caminando escucha alguien corriendo detrás de el, después de aquel malentendido y desilusión decide no darse vuelta, pero alguien le toca su varonil hombro y al dar se vuelta nota, que es la mujer del vagón, agitada de correr. Nuevamente sus miradas se chocan, las mejillas de la mujer se acaloran otra vez y sus ojos verdes brillan. - "Eres tu, Shaoran?"- pregunta y el...

el solo..._sonríe_.

**_  
Fin._**  
****

Inspirada en la cancion "Recuerdo" de Ismael Serrano.) ojala sea de su agrado.

Mis cordiales saludos a los que leen.


End file.
